


The Interview

by RyanTyler2294



Series: A Tiny Scandal [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark manages to get Lois an interview with the Bruce Wayne. She finds out a lot more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> First superbat fic I'm posting here! I've recently fallen in love with this pairing and had to write something for it! Enjoy

Clark was magic! Lois had declared that in the middle of the office when he told her that he managed to talk Bruce Wayne into giving her an interview. She was doing a piece on the economic impact of some of the top companies in the area. Wayne Enterprises started in Gotham, and stayed in Gotham over the years. She wanted to take closer look at what made them a success, and hopefully get a few hints at what their next project was.

She would ask how Clark got the billionaire to take an interview at the last possible moment, but part of her didn’t want to know. Clark had some of the oddest sources, and tended to find himself in some dangerous situations. Sure, there was but so much trouble he could get into with Wayne, but the man was as harmless as a sick butterfly: it’s what made Bruce such a target for kidnappers and robbers.

“He said to bring you around, about seven tonight, if you can. It’s the only amount of time that he has free for the next few weeks.” Clark explained.

“I’ll move my schedule around,” Lois promised. “I’ll be there!”

She spent the rest of the day researching Wayne. Well, she did this after she submitted her latest articles. She was determined to make sure that this interview was worth it! The more specific the question, the closer she gets to the answers she needs.

Normally she wasn’t so excited about talking with the rich unless they were corrupt, but Bruce never willingly took an interview. He rarely ever let his media team release a statement. Even if she didn’t use what he said, she had no doubt that this could bring her to a new lead.

“You ready to go?” Clark asked at the end of the day. His messenger bag was already over his shoulder.

“Just let me log out.” She said, keeping her eyes on the computer screen. Once she was logged out she grabbed her bag and was ready to go. Then it occurred to her, “How are we going to get to Gotham before seven?”

“Bruce said he would send the jet. We just have to meet the pilot at the airport.”

“His jet?”

“Yeah,” Clark shrugged and gave her a meek smile. “I’m not sure what put him in a generous mood, but I wouldn’t question it.”

“So he doesn’t normally fly reporters out to him?”

“I don’t think I can think of anyone who does.”

Lois couldn’t puzzle out a reason to go through such lengths for something that he had to be talked into. On top of that, she and Wayne never really got along. He wouldn’t give her the time of day whenever she bumped into him at events. And his secretary was known for giving her the run around.

“Seriously, how did you get him to agree to this?” She asked as she took the passenger seat in Clark’s truck.

“I told him about the piece you were doing, and that you were interested in talking with him about some of the stuff with his company. And he said he had time.”

“It couldn’t be that easy.” She said as they started their journey to the airport.

“Like I said, he’s in a charitable mood. Don’t question it.”

“I didn’t know you guys talked like that. You just have his number?”

“I was the one who got the quote for the last charity he did, remember? I had to correspond with him somehow.”

“That’s what the receptionist is for…”

“If he wants to give you the run around.” Clark clarified. “If he plans on talking to you, you get his personal assistant to schedule you in after you talk to him.”

“I see,” she sulked in her seat. “I’m not sure how you always get these kinds of contacts. Normally I would chalk it up to your good looks, but Wayne isn’t like that.”

“I was persistent. The quote was to get me to go away, and once I had a foot in…”

“You just pushed the door the rest of the way open? I taught you well.”

He laughed at that one, and agreed. His first few months with the Daily Planet had been an internship, and during that time he had been shadowing Lois. She taught him the ropes of reporting and how to get people to answer your questions while thinking they weren’t. A few times he had been a diversion so she could get into an event.

It was an educational experience to say the least. He learned many things that were helpful in the field.

“I still can’t believe you got me this interview,” She said again once they were on the jet. She never understood why rich people needed a whole aircraft for just them, but she wasn’t complaining. She could see the benefits of it.

“It was the least I could do. I heard you were having a hard week.”

“I haven’t been able to submit one story! All of my sources fell through, and no one is willing to do an interview. I tried to get a quote from some of the guys at that fundraiser we went to last week, the one hosted by Oliver Queen? No one would talk to me. They wouldn’t even talk if I was in the area.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not. Everything turns into a hush conversation when I come near.”

“Well, when people know you and what you do…”

“I’m just trying to get the truth Kent.”

“And people don’t necessarily want that getting out when they’re corrupt.”

“How do you stay afloat then? Some of the stuff you do is really out there. You shed light on a lot of social issues, and have blown a lot of people out of the water.”

Clark shrugged and made no move to answer.

“Is Wayne one of your sources too? That’s how you get your in on corporate corruption?”

“Hey, a true reporter never reveals his sources.”

“Can I take that as a yes?”

“Take it however you want.”

~.~.~.~.~

Arriving at the door of the mansion was when she realized she was really getting this interview. She’d never been to the Wayne estate before. Yes, she had been to some of the charity events and parties he threw, but he never did that on the main estate. Bruce always rented a ballroom or a hall.

Clark was the one who knocked. He seemed to be at ease as he waited for the door to be answered. After a minute had passed he rang the doorbell. It was now that Lois took note of the sounds coming from inside the mansion. It sounded as if there was some sort of fight going on. She looked at Clark, but he didn’t seem to notice it.

There were shouts now, and Clark just smirked like he was fighting back a laugh. The door finally swung open to present a flustered looking Bruce Wayne.

“Hold this,” he passed a boy who couldn’t had been more than five years old to Clark.  He didn’t say to follow him, but Clark stepped through the threshold without invitation so Lois followed as well.

She hadn’t been expecting to be greeted by the sight of the kids. This is where all the ruckus was coming from. They were running around and fighting with one another.

“Hey Damian,” Clark greeted the boy in his arms. The kid pouted and he looked none too happy to be there.  

“Jason stop hitting Tim,” Bruce snapped as he walked through.

“He started it!” Came a reply. The kid, Jason, made no move to get off of the smaller boy who Lois believe is Tim. Bruce cut Jason a look Lois couldn’t quite see, but it was enough to get him to let go of his brother.

The oldest, Dick, she had met him at one of the fundraisers before, was doing what young teenagers do. He was talking on the phone with one of his friends. It was clear from his blush that it must be someone he likes. Bruce didn’t say anything to him. He just sighed and shook his head.

“Guys, Clark is here.” Bruce announced and this seemed to get all the kids attention. They rushed to greet him and Bruce sighed in relief. Lois couldn’t be sure of what they had been doing before, but apparently it was enough to wear the poor man out. Even more interesting was the way the kids flocked to Clark with familiarity.

“Have you guys eaten yet?” Clark asked.

“Bruce tried to make chicken, buuuuut he almost set the oven on fire so we had Chinese instead.” Tim explained.

“You said you would make cake the next time you came over.” Jason demanded.

“Well if the over almost caught fire I doubt we can use it,” Clark pointed out. “How about pancakes instead?” He looked to Bruce as if to ask permission.

“Yeah. Go ahead. I’m sure they would love to watch you make them.” Bruce waved at him to give him the green light.

“Come on guys.” Clark had them follow him into where Lous guessed was the kitchen.

Wayne finally turned to face Lois and said, “Sorry about all that. Kids, ya know. They keep you busy.”

“I can only guess.” She smiled. Truth be told, the only real experience she had with children was her niece. Other than those few weekends and short visits, she never really dealt with kids.  

“Let’s take this to the living room,” he said, walking back from where they once were. There were toys scattered everywhere. He had to take a few off the couch before they could sit down. “Make yourself comfortable.” He didn’t even seem to care that there were still a few crumbs where he was sitting.

“Thank you for making time for me.” Lois remember to stay professional despite the cluttered atmosphere.

“It’s no skin off my back. Clark mentioned the next piece you were working on and that you were having trouble getting people to talk to you.”

“And you just decided to fly me down for an interview?”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth sweetheart,” he smirked. “Now I only have about five minutes, maybe ten before more than one of them get bored and go back to tearing up the house so…”

“You’re right. Sorry.” She opened up her note pad and pulled out her tape recorder. “Do you mind if I record.”

“Go ahead,” he waved it off like it was no big deal. He eased back against the arm of the chair as he waited for her to begin.

“Well, despite the fact that you are the Prince of Gotham and famed playboy, one of my sources says there’s more to you that meets the eye.” Lois began. Clark was actually the one who gave her that scoop.

“They don’t call him the prince for nothing,” Clark had said. “His name is on more things in Gotham than you would think.”

“Oh really?” Bruce smirked. Despite his hair being messy, the jelly handprint on his shirt, and what looked like some sort of paint stain on his pants, he managed to be the epitome of cocky. With the smallest quick of his lips, and a challenging glint in his eyes he came off as confident and unshaken.

“Yes,” Lois continued. She was used to having to deal with people like him. In her first few years of working for the Planet, she had found herself constantly trying to get an interview with Wayne. At the time she had been sure he had a hand in the organized crime in Gotham. Now, she couldn’t say she thought any differently.

“Do continue,” He leaned forwards to rest his arms on his legs. Mock interest was heavy in his voice.

“Well, I talked to a few of the nonprofits in the area. Places like the library, the boys schools, hospital, and local teaching centers say you have been donating to them since you were able to get your hands on your bank account.”

“You say that likes there’s something wrong with donating to people in need.”

“That’s hardly what I’m getting at,” Lois corrected. “I wanted to know why you choose these places, and why you choose to keep it quiet. When you donate to the museums you throw a party. You fund a bone marrow transplant and you keep it quiet.”

“There’s no special reason,” Wayne shrugged like it was no big deal. “I’m a bit eccentric, or people tell me. I do things on a whim.”

“You donate to these people consistently every year off of a whim.”

“I don’t balance my own checkbook. It’s just part of the finances that are supposed to come out. I tell my accountant once,” He snapped his fingers as if he were displaying a magic trick, “And he makes sure the money comes out every year.”

“I see,” She had been jotting down notes the whole time they spoke. He wasn’t giving her much. It was just the same dumb billionaire who needed other people to take care of things for him. Then again, there were a few other things that she had unearthed that didn’t match up to what he was saying such as, “But other local business owners say that you’ve personally sponsored renovation, equipment replacement, and even advertisement for them.”

“Is there a question in there?”

“That’s not a whim. You’re in close contact with these people. Some have even mentioned that you helped get their kids presents over the holidays when they were struggling, or had food delivered to their house.”

“I’m a charitable guy,” Wayne shrugged again. This time he sat back and lounged on the back of the couch as if he were bored.

“You are the powerhouse of Gotham. Your company runs their economy, and you put money into the smaller business and even the people. I want to know why.”

“I’m able to give, so I do. Or are you thinking that I’m using my good will to keep the people of Gotham under my thumb?”

“I didn’t say that. I just want to know why you have such a personal involvement with all this.”

“It’s my city. I live here, it makes sense that I would want to better the place I live.”

This had to be the most straight forward interview she had ever had with Wayne, but she wasn’t getting anything from it. All it proved was that he had a soft spot for his home town. If anything it would lighten his image, and all she wanted was to catch him with his hand in the cookie jar. She’s knows it’s bias, but she also knows that there’s more to Wayne then he lets on, not this soft side that Clark advocates for when they’re in the office and someone starts talking about Wayne, and then he has to bring up every good deed the guys ever done since grade school. There was something dark in this man, and she wanted to drag it forwards and into the light for the world to see.

“So these people aren’t indebted to you. They aren’t expected to pay you back.”

“No. I thought Clark said you were doing a piece on the economy not my private finances?”

“Sometimes the personal interest of the people who hold onto the money have a big influence on the economy. You have a lot invested in this city. From a financial standpoint, you own Gotham. Your “whims”, good or bad, have a huge impact on the lives of the everyday citizen.”

“I’m very aware of that.”

Lois waited for a second. She expected something to follow that statement, but nothing came. He just motioned for her to move on.

“What are your plans for Gotham’s future? Where do you plan on placing your investment in the next five years?”

“Mostly in the schools, hospitals and shelters.”

“Why those places.”

“Help the youth that is going to take over, and helping the less fortunate never hurt anyone.”

“And for business.”

“I was think…about merging with Luthor,” He smiled politely, but it didn’t reach his eyes. She scribbled the information that was given to her down on her notepad. In the few seconds it took her to look down that look was gone. It was the look that Wayne got from time to time despite his good acting skills. There was a glint in his eyes that wasn’t quiet malice, but there was a cruelty that lurked just under the surface. It made her wonder if Luthor had overstepped his boundaries at some point, and now Wayne was after him.

By the time she had finished up it was getting late. Things would have gone faster, but her focus shifted from Wayne to Kent. She got distracted when she heard him interacting with the kids. After they ate, he was clearly the one rounding them up, and getting them ready for bed. He was very much at ease with this position, and the kids listened to him as if he was always around as an authoritative figure.

Clark got them in their pajamas, and made sure they brushed their teeth. He helped Dick braid his hair, which had grown longer than shoulder length, so it wouldn’t be tangled in the morning. He secretly scared the monster out from under Jason’s bed and checked the closet for him just in case. He changed the light bulb in Tim’s nightlight, before sending him off to bed.

Lois was thanking Bruce for taking the time to talk to her.

“Anytime,” Bruce smiled and wink. Lois doesn’t think Bruce Wayne understands that it’s very difficult to come off as sexy when you have a jelly stain on your shirt. She smiled politely but didn’t say anything.

“It’s getting pretty late though,” Bruce looked at his watch. “It gets dangerous to travel through the streets of Gotham at night. You two are welcome to stay here.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Lois insisted. She thinks she’s starting to understand why Wayne had agreed to this interview.

“Please, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you two on the way home.”

“We can just get a hotel or something.”

“That’s way worse,” Bruce was about to say more when Clark finally came back downstairs. “Kent, if you’d like you guys can stay the night.”

“That would be nice,” Clark said, “I didn’t really feel like getting mugged today.” He said it as if he had experience walking through the streets of Gotham at night and getting mugged. Even weirder, Bruce gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’ll have Alfred prepare your rooms,” Bruce went towards the stairs.

“And Damian wants you to read him a story,” Clark called to his back.

“I didn’t know you guys were so friendly,” Lois raised an eyebrow as Clark stat beside her on the couch.

“He’s nicer when you’re not trying to get information out of him,” Clark shrugged. It looked weird because his shoulders looked tense. Clark had this way of trying to make himself as small as possible. He would cross his legs at his ankles and draw his feet towards himself. His hands folded on his lap and he would slouch so he was hunched over himself.

“A lot of people said that he’s been a lot tamer since he started taking care of the kids.”

“It’s hard to be a sexy bachelor when you constantly have jelly stains on your shirt,” Clark snickered.

“I feel like there’s a story behind that?”

Clark only gave her a knowing smile, “I’m gonna spare him his dignity.”

Lois had so many other questions. How well did they know each other? And how often was Clark over if they kids knew him that well?

“Did you get what you need?” Clark changed the subject.

“Not really, but I got a few leads. I was expecting to find something to prove corruption, but he knows how to bob and weave. I would probably have to talk to someone who’s in management, someone who has nothing to lose if they talk to me.”

“I don’t think you’re going to find anything if that’s the route you’re taking,” Clark mused. “His business has been pretty clean now that he’s a bit more hands on.”

“You sound pro-Wayne. I thought you hated the rich business type.”

“He’s not who I thought he was,” Clark shrugged. “If you give him a chance…”

“Don’t let his charm pull the wool over your eyes, Smallville. The nicer they appear on the outside, the more rotten they are on the inside.”

“Your rooms are ready,” Alfred appeared at the top of the stairs. “I can take you to them now. Other accommodations have been made for you as well.”

“Thank you,” Lois stood.

“I’m going to put a few more things away in the kitchen,” Clark said. “I’ll be up in a bit.”

Lois watched him go. This wasn’t that odd. Clark was always fussy when it came to being hospitable. If he left a mess, he would clean it. Even if he wasn’t the one to leave it there, he would lend a hand. It’s just the kind of person he is.

The room Lois was given was nothing less than extravagant. The bed was dressed in silk sheets, and the pillow cases matched. Once she was alone she couldn’t help but flop onto the mattress like a child.

“So soft,” her voice was muffled by the plush pillows. It didn’t matter, since no one else was around to hear her. She had to hand it to Smallville, he made the right call on this one. She had been provided with silk pajamas and a shower attached to her room. The tub was huge. The whole bathroom was the size of her apartment for that matter.

There was something luxurious about the atmosphere of a mansion. Just knowing she was staying the night made her feel like a queen. She let the water flow on her, and for once didn’t worry about the hot water running out. She wasn’t sure what brand of expensive shampoo this was, but it filled the room with the aroma of strawberries.

When she stepped out in the silk robe that been provider for her there was a tray of food on the desk. It was like being in a classy hotel. She hummed to herself as she disrobed and redressed. Flopping on the bed once more she looked to the try to see what there was to eat. Some sort of soup, and a small assortment of sandwiches. Normally she wouldn’t eat this late but, maybe she could make an exception.

She wanted to start with the soup but realized that they had forgotten to give her a spoon. She sighed as she got up. She would just grab one from the kitchen. She couldn’t be mad about the mistake. It looked as if Bruce had one butler bustling around the whole estate. It was unethical to have that poor old man do everything.

It was also another reason to dislike Bruce Wayne.

“Thanks for coming by,” Lois heard a soft voice carry through the stairwell. It sounded like it was coming from where she had just been talking with Bruce.

“It’s was no problem,” Clark’s voice followed the first. She recognized it by the accent. So the first one must be Bruce. “And thank you for talking with Lois.”

“You mean getting interrogated by Lois?”

“Same thing in our line of work,” Clark chuckled.

Lois slowly peeked around the corner. She had to look down in order to see them. She had to bite her tongue when in order to keep from gasping. Her eyes widen and she found her silently mouthing the words, “What in the world have you gotten yourself into Clark?”

Right now her mind was trying to put together what she was looking at. Clark was stretched out on the couch and Wayne was straddling his waist. He shook his head and poked Clark’s face as he told him, “It’s not funny.”

“You agreed to it,” Clark reminded him with a smug grin. Wayne frowned to the point where it almost looked like a pout. To this, Clark rolled his eyes and said, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Well,” Bruce’s expression soften as he looked down at Clark. Even from where Lois was she could see the affection on his face. “One good thing did come out of it.” He leaned down until he was nose to nose with Clark. “I got to see you today.”

Lois shook her head as if Clark could see her trying to signal not to do it. However, he couldn’t see her and he did it anyway. He met Wayne halfway with the kiss. Actually, Clark threaded his fingers through Wayne’s hair and pulled him down on him.

Lois was speechless, she had to turn away from what she just saw. It didn’t stop the sounds of their kiss from reaching her ears. What the hell was even happening?

“Not here,” Clark’s voice suddenly ended the assault on her ears.

“The kids are in bed,” Wayne insisted and the noise came back, this time it was followed by a soft moan, Clarks moan.

“Tim is practically nocturnal, and Lois has ears like a hawk.”

“Eyes like a hawk. The saying is eyes like a hawk,” Wayne corrected. He sounded amused. “That’s why in the Avengers there’s that guy called Hawk-Eyes.”

“You know what I mean.”

Lois sighed in relief.

“Besides,” Clark started to speak again, “I’m not saying no, I’m saying we should take it somewhere else.” His voice was so low that Lois had to strain to hear it, but what came through loud and clear was Wayne’s groan, and it was so clear were this was going.

Nope. No. She wasn’t going to stick around for this. She had heard enough and tip-toed back to her room. She could just sip the soup from the bowl. Who needs a spoon anyways?

~.~.~.~.~

“Have a safe trip back,” Wayne said as he saw them off. The kids had even woken up early so they could say goodbye to Clark. The kids were hanging off of him and making him promise to come back and visit soon.

Lois couldn’t help but smile as she watched. She did sneak a peek at Wayne who was smiling as well before he finally stepped in and told them to get off Clark.

“He has to get back home guys,” Wayne said. His tone was fatherly, which did take Lois by surprise. From what she saw yesterday, she didn’t think that he would be good at handling them, but the kids listened - except for Damian, who was holding onto Clark’s leg.

“Why can’t he stay here forever?” The boy was pouting. “He can just live with us.”

Bruce and Clark both blushed as they shared a fleeting look.

“Because he lives in Metropolis,” Bruce kneeled down and tried to pry Damian from Clark’s leg. “He probably wants to sleep in his own bed tonight.” 

“But you said he had a shitty apartment that no one should want to live in,” Jason gave Bruce a skeptical look.

“Language,” Bruce sighed as if this reminder was something he constantly had to do, and now just did so out of reflex.

“I’m just quoting you,” Jason crossed his arms and huffed.

“I’ll see you later, Bruce,” Clark waved one last time as he left. He had managed to get Damian to let go when he promised to visit soon.

“Call when you get home,” Bruce insisted before he closed the door.

A driver was waiting for them to drive them to the airport, but Lois was more focused on the fact that Clark was practically floating as he walked. There was even a low hum coming from his throat, and a small smile on the corner of his lips.

“I didn’t know that he was that good of a friend,” Lois said once they were in the car. There was a divider between them in the driver and them so they could talk freely.

“Where’s this coming from? You already said that…”

“‘Why can’t Clark live with us?’” Lois raised an eyebrow as she quoted Damien. “How often are you in Gotham?”

“We’ve become good friends,” Clark admitted with a shrug.

“Good friends?”

Clark blushed but still managed to answer smoothly, “Yes, we hit it off a while back and whenever we can we meet up.”

“And the kids just happen to be attached to you?” She crossed her arms. She wanted to see how long Clark was going to play this game with her. He knew her well enough to know that if she was asking questions about this, then she must have a strong lead.

“Sometimes he can’t get a babysitter, so when we hang out, they’re there as well.”

“That’s all?”

“Lois?”

“I believe you,” Lois pat him on the shoulder. “I just didn’t expect you and him to get along so well. I know you said that back at the house, but actually seeing it was another thing entirely.” She gave him a knowing smile. “So, does that make you Uncle Clark?”

“I guess,” He shrugged again, but looked away this time.

Lois kept her gaze on him and watched the way he suddenly needed to give his phone his full attention. At first she thought it was him pretending to check something like he does when he doesn’t want to talk about something, but then she saw him trying not to smile and his fingers flew over the keypad to give some sort of response.

So that was how it was gonna be. She let it go for now. If Clark wasn’t telling her about it just yet, then there must be a reason. She still wanted to pry information out of him. Clark had a good judge of character, if he was so willing to defend him, and willing to be in a relationship with him, then there must be more to him. She would just have to wait until they let her see it.


End file.
